


Return from wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Once upon a time lovers!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Once+upon+a+time+lovers%21%21%21).



It was a dark and cold night. Emma was driving slowly down the road. The wind started to pick up and then she looked up. Was another portal starting up? She grabbed her phone, just in case she would have to close a rogue portal. But instead she heard a loud bang on the roof. She slammed on the breaks. Emma flung open the door, and grabbed a flashlight and stormed out to the back of the car. There was a person lying in a heap. "Oh my god!" She said as she tried to turn him over. Emma rolled this stranger on his back and saw something a bit scary, and a long way out of the ordinary. There was a person, she could not tell, if it was a girl or a boy, but they had dark purple hair with streaks of lavender in it, they were wearing a black jacket and a purple bow tie. Emma shined the flashlight on their face, and saw terrible things. Blood was leaking out of its mouth. And something on laid on the top of their head. Cat ears!?!?!?! Emma jumped back in surprise, when she noticed a tail. “What the-” But she was cut off when, her phone rang and the creature that is laying in a heap, groaned. “Emma? are you there?” Her dad, David, was calling. “Yeah, um-” Emma started to say, but was soon interrupted by David, “We are so worried about you, are you ok? You should have been home an hour ago.” Emma sighed. Her dad worried so much. “Yes, I am fine- but look, I am dealing with a serious situation, and I need to go.” David was silent for a few seconds. “Great, How can I help?” 

Chess woke up to bright lights. She groaned and tried to move, but she became stuck. She tried to sit up, but she was stuck. Fear started to rise in her gut. “Alec?” She tried to say, but the only thing that came out was air. Her heart rate started to pick up. A mechanical noise beeped, and she heard feet run to the room, and keys unlocking a door. She closed her eyes and pretend to be dead. She felt a hand on her forehead, and heard the words, “It must have been a nightmare.” Where are you Alec???

Alec sat up in a warm bed. He yawned and noticed that there was a woman with short black hair smiling at her. “Oh! I was wondering when you would wake up.” She said sweetly. “Um-” Her smiled widened. “Don’t worry, you're safe here. There will be no more portals for you.” Ok. Alec thought, this woman is crazy. There was a girl with light blonde hair and a red jacket making coffee. “Mom,” She said, “Stop scaring him, he just woke up.” The woman with the black hair sighed and said, “Sorry, I am Mary Margaret, and Emma, the one in the red jacket, is the one who found you, and my daughter.” Alec looked at Emma, and asked, “Where is my friend?” Mary Margaret's smile faltered, “What friend?” she tried to ask sweetly. He frowned, “My friend, we jumped through the portal together. Oh no! Please do not tell me that she is still in wonderland, that place is just a death trap.” His heart ached, he suddenly wanted to see his cat like friend. Mary Margaret smiled, “Maybe soon you can see her.” Alec sighed. “I hope so.”

Chess’s heart was going faster and faster. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute as these people stayed in the room. She kept acting like she was dead, and ignored the voices. There were talking as if they were in a heated debate, but then they stopped. Chess realized that she was not breathing. Chess could hold her breath for hours. A flat dull noise beeped for at least a minute. “Oh god.” Someone whispered. Then she heard a noise that sounded like electricity starting up. She felt like someone had thrown her on a power line, and everything blacked out. 

Alec curiously watched Emma, talking to a man. He was different, he did not sound like Emma or Mary Margaret. He smiled at Alec and asked Emma, “Who is your little shadow?” Emma snapped to life, from admiring him, and said, “Oh, He is Alec, I found him in the woods. He said that she had come from a portal and he can’t find a friend. I am helping him look for that friend.” She sat up closer to Hook and said, “I hit his friend with a car, by a mistake.” Hook looked at her with wide eyes and said fairly loudly, “SO, did you tell him this?” Emma shushed him and hissed silently,“ No. I can’t make enemies with him, Whale will probably just use her for experiments, and who knows, they might just be dead.” Hook smiled, and walked over to Alec as he brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eye. Hook smiled, Alec knew that this was a bad sign. “So,” Hook started, “What fairytail are you from, love?” Alec, smiled a bit and said, “Well, it is actually very different from the story. I am Alec, and I am supposed to be Alice from Alice in wonderland, but really, I am Alec, from wonderland.” Hook looked at Emma as if saying, this is hopeless. She nodded her head and motioned Hook over. “I have tried this before.” Emma whispered. “And I think that he might have hit his head. Hard.” Hook nodded quickly. “Maybe Henry would be good for him, he looks… almost around his age.” Hook shrugged, “Whatever you think is good for him.” 

Alec looked at the boy who was at least eight years younger than him. Alec blew a lock of blonde hair out of his face. Emma smiled, “Henry, how about you show Alec around the town? Maybe?” Henry shrugged and replied with a "Sure, why not?" When Emma waved and closed the car door. Alec frowned at Henry and said, "I am not going to be lead around town by a fifth grader. I am going to go look for my friend. I welcome you to be my guest, but I don’t want you to 'lead me' places." Henry started to get mad, "Well for your information, I am 13 and I would prefer to be called 'Henry' not fifth grader.” He narrowed his eyes and walked away. Hmf. Alec thought, I don’t need Henry to find Chess. He started to walk down the road. 

Chess shivered. There was no one in the room, but she felt the needles and the shocks all over again. It was terrible. She was fine, so why did she need to be here? In this retched place? She could not believe that she was still here. She tried to sit up. Now she could. She smiled and looked at the mirror. She looked horrible, her purple hair was messy and ripped up, it was starting to turn brown, her magic was leaving her. She was super pale and could hardly smile. She checked the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. She opened the door, and walked to the locker room. She quickly undressed, worried that someone might walk in on her, and threw on her clothes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, her tail certainly did not fancy these pants, but it made her look normal. She frowned at her ears. They were not as easy to hide as her tail. She saw a tub of hair gel. An evil smile comes across her face. She gelled her ears down and made her hair look brown, the color it turns when she has hardly any magic. Chess threw on some black chucks and walked out, bumping into a man on her way out. He had clipboards in his hands, and he looked at her oddly, "You look-" Chess needed a distraction, "Oh, Hi! I am happy, to meet you-er- I mean I am here visiting a friend.” He had dyed blonde hair, and a square face. He looked at her with large brown eyes. She frowned, “I need to get going.” She said quickly, “Wait a second…” He said as if trying to remember her, he gasped and shouted, “Lock down the lobby!!!! Patient escape!!!” She ran as fast as she could, and tried to beat the door. There was a metal door, that was coming down fast. She ran faster and harder. There was only a little space left from the ground to the metal door. She dove, and felt a tingle through her body. She landed face first in a pile of dirt, Man how she loved magic spikes!

Alec walked kind of defeated. He went to the bar to ask people but only got thrown out, because he was only 19. He sighed, the best place for him to think, would be the woods. For all he knew Thomas might be there. He turned around and jogged towards the forest.

Mr.Gold held Belle’s hand, and kissed it. “Goodbye.” He said sadly. Belle sighed, “Well, you go to your pawn shop, and I will go to the library.” He smiled a bit, “Of course.” He walked over to the door, and waved to Belle, she waved back and smiled. He opened the door and walked out. He was about halfway to his shop, and he was knocked to the ground by a teenage boy, that he thought was Henry. “Henry!” He yelled, but then he realised that this boy had blonde hair and was a lot taller than Henry. “Sorry.” He said quickly eyes on distance. Mr.Gold looked at this boy, like he was crazy. “Wha-” But the boy started to run again. Mr.Gold got to his phone and called Henry. “Hello, the Henry residence, can I help you?” Henry said. “Yes, do you have a blonde haired friend, who is running around the city like an insane person?” Henry did not answer for a few seconds, and then he said, “What direction did he go in?” 

Emma drove down the road at a fast speed, Henry tightened the seat belt, and said, “Mom, is this really necessary? To speed, just to catch up with a mostly insane guy?” Emma frowned, “No, he is not insane, and you should have stayed with him, he should have stayed with you so- UGH!” She was clearly mad. Henry remained silent.

Alec finally got to the forest and called Chess’s name a few times. Then he switched to Thomas’s. Then back again to Chess. A twig snapped and he flipped around to see a dirty Chess with a twig in her hair, and mud on her face. She looked super relived. “Alec!” She said happily, “I was starting to worry that you did not care about me! I thought that I was being left in that Asylum to die!” He looked at her like she was crazy. “Of course not! I love you too much.” They kissed each other, and Chess immediately broke away. A someone cleared his throat. They stopped. A bunny sat a foot away from them. “Thomas!” Chess and Alec shouted at once. The rabbit quickly morphed into a man. He had green eyes and black hair, all though he was ‘the white rabbit’. Thomas sighed, “I do not like this town. It is giving me the creeps, I would much rather go to Wonderland. It certainly was nicer than this.” Chess suddenly became self conscious. She was super short compared to Thomas who was at least 6 foot five. Alec was a bit shorter than him, but she did not even match their height at 5 foot 8. Well, she was sort of tall.

Alec rented a small room at Granny’s. Chess could sleep in the bedroom, while the boys slept on the fairly large couch. When the boys were asleep, she crept out. She made sure to lock the door behind her and take keys. She wanted to travel around and try to get a better idea of what the town was like. Chess enjoyed turning into a cat, but it was harder, if you used all of your magic up in one day. She tried her best and then she finally turned into a cat. The cat she chose was a Ragdoll. This ragdoll had light purple fur and orange eyes. Oh yes, she thought. This is much better than being a human. She prowled out of the apartment and climbed up the railing. She felt the wind in her fur, and smelled the smells. She prowled up to the roofs and jumped from one gutter to another. She smelled something, oddly familiar. She followed the smell to a dock. She gasped at what she noticed. It was the man with the dyed blonde hair. She tried to back up, but the she ended up being noticed. The man turned around in question, and saw her. Luckily she was in her cat form. He gave her a soft smile and when to pet her. She was so scared she could not move. He pet her, but it did not hurt, like what she expected, and her cat instincts took over her. She rubbed up against her legs, and she purred. This was complete torture.She wanted to run away, and hide for the rest of the night. He pet her and she could tell this was too much. She acted like someone was coming and finally scampered off. He waved in her direction. She felt sick to her stomach. She ran as fast as she could to the apartment, but then… 

Emma was driving home, when she heard a small bang on the front of the car. “What now?!!?!” She groaned. She got out of the car, sick of hitting things and looked. This time she had hit a cat. She started to panic, she had never killed a pet before. She started to get nervous, she had hit this cat-but then she noticed something. Its chest was rising slowly.She sighed in relief. She picked it up, and set it down in her car.


	2. Chapter two, Heartbreak

Chess woke up on a fluffy bed. She yawned and then realized that she was still a cat. Her side hurt, very badly. She tried to sit up, but then she ended up falling over. Angrily she tried again and just ended up falling over. She winced and looked at her side. It was gruesome. Fur was ripped up and falling out. Bruises littered her side. She sighed, and fell over. How long would it take for her to feel better. She froze. Where was she? A woman with short black hair was frowning, “Why is this cat purple?” She asked, “Is it blood? Or bruises?” Chess looked at her and hissed. She smelled like the man who dyed his hair blonde. The woman backed up, and walked away. The blonde haired girl frowned, while she was on the phone. “What? what do you mean Granny’s dinner and apartments were burned down?” This alarmed Chess. This alarmed her so much that she turned into a human, making the girls with blonde and black hair jump backwards. “She is NOT a cat.” The one with black hair whispered. She stood up, and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her shirt was ripped on a side, revealing a torn up side.Bruises littered her face, and cuts tore their way through her skin. Her hair was messy, and she looked insane. They backed up as she lunged up. And raced out of the door.

Emma stood in shock as the person-cat-thing ran out of the room, and it had shoved past hook to get out. Hook looked at Emma confused, “Wait, was that-?” Emma frowned and interrupted him, “I do not know, let's just go and follow her, and try to make sure that she does not get hit by anymore cars, please!”

Chess finally got there and slowed her run. She screamed. Yes, there was a tiny apartment building that was set aflame. Chess started to shout out Thomas and Alec’s name, and even tried to run into the fire, but a fireman grabbed her to stop her. She broke out into sobs. And saw Thomas out in the corner of her eye. Chess ran and hugged him. “I am so happy you are OK.” Thomas whispered. She pulled herself closer to him and whispered, “I am too, but where is…” She looked into his sad green eyes. “No.” She whispered, “No!” The she fell to her knees and sobbed. This time Thomas was barely talking.“He ran back into the fire to try and save you. He never came out.” Chess hugged him harder and cried in his arms.

Emma walked out of her car to see the fire, there was the cat-girl-thing standing and being hugged by a boy she had never seen in her life. She stood where she was, and felt pity for her. She was hugging him, like she was super upset, and she was crying. Maybe we should just leave her alone.

Chess looked at her knee high dress.She normally loved black, but today she hated it. At least it is not blue. She thought.Chess put on the dress and her heart sank. Why did he have to leave us? She thought She threw on black heels and grabbed a black handbag as she shut the door, meeting Thomas’s eyes. His normally forest green eyes were pink and puffy. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue bow tie. Chess felt her lip tremble. “Now,” Thomas began, his voice was scratchy and hoarse “Can we please save the crying for the time after the funeral?” But she was not sad, no she was furious at Thomas for wearing Alec's favorite bow tie, and it was blue. Chess’s heart fell. She was depressed and missed Alec. It was a short walk to the grave, they had dug for Alec. It was in the woods, under the tree he had kissed Chess at. “Any last words?” Thomas croaked. She nodded as tears streaked her face. “Little boy.” She sadly smiled as her last goodbye was met by a rain “You silly little boy that traveled to wonderland-” She stopped to smile, “And stayed. That silly little boy I fell in love with and carried my heart away.The silly little boy that kissed me when I needed it the most.Oh, silly little boy, I miss you SO much.” Thunder ended her speech and it rained a bit harder. It was Thomas’s turn. He was crying, it was hard to see someone like Thomas to cry, he was so strong, but now her seemed so weak. “I have 1 word to say to you and It is ‘Friend’. ‘Cause well, that is what I always considered us to be, saving each other's butts, and laughing about it later. But now, Now I would say that, we would be brothers. and god, I miss you.” Tears clouded his green eyes. “Goodbye” The both said, and walked away.

When they got home, Chess sobbed her head off. She cried and cried and cried. right now, all she wanted to be was dead. Thomas had walked in and cleared his throat. She looked up at him. Mascara streaked her face. “Now, let's not lose our heads.” He said sternly. Then he frowned and said, “please do not rip your head off.” She sighed, “I don’t feel like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina frowned and read the papers. “What do you mean an apartment was burned down.” Robin stared at her with eyes that seemed to say really? “Yes, I can’t lie to you Regina, my dear.” She looked angry,“How could this happen?” Robin shrugged, it might have just been a short circuited wire.” Regina sighed, “Has there been any casualties?” Robin froze, “One.” “ONE?!!? YOU PEOPLE LET ONE PERSON DIE!?!?! FOR ALL WE KNOW IT COULD HAVE BEEN HENRY!” Robin winced and looked back at Regina, “Well, they have not found a body, so for all we know they could be alive..." Regina sighed, "Well that does not mean it, so are you suggesting that there is a person running around half dead or burned?" Robin looked at the ground, "Maybe." She sighed, “You think that this person escaped a fire that big? I figured out that he was on the top story and he ran back into the fire. RAN. Who does that?” Robin shrugged, “I don't know, crazy people?”   
******  
Alec gasped for breath, he felt like he was drowning. All the smoke, all the flames surrounding him… 

Chess sat on her bed hugging a picture of Alec. She missed him terribly. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

Alec shouted Chess’s name, no one replied.

Chess laid on her bed, wondering if she should not live anymore, and just die. 

“CHESS!” He shouted, over and over again until his voice grew weak. 

She had chosen what she wanted. To die.

Alec called her name over and over again. He got nothing but the crackling of flames and breaking wood.

She grabbed the scissors from off the desk.

“CHESS! WHERE ARE YOU???”

She wanted to die if Alec was not there.

“CHESS!!!”

One cut… she grasped the scissor handle tighter

“WHERE ARE YOU??!?!”

Would kill her.

“CHESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Chess fell to the ground, scissors were flung from her body. 

“Chess.”


End file.
